The basic goal of this project is to develop and characterize model culture systems of normal and neoplastic human prostatic epithelial cells. This has been done. Growth control of these lines by exogenous factors has been studied by application of the principles of enzyme kinetics. These experiments demonstrate significant differences in serum and growth factor requirement between normal and neoplastic cells. Differences between fibroblasts and epithelial cells is also seen. Prostatic carcinoma cells can now be grown in serum-free medium. Proposed studies will continue and corroborate these findings.